Mole
Mole is a character and friend of Water Rat, Angus MacBadger and J. Thaddeus Toad from The Wind in the Willows, the first half of the 1949 Disney animated feature film The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. He also appears with Ratty in the 1983 featurette Mickey's Christmas Carol. Appearances ''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad As the story begins, the narator introduces Moles a "kind and sympathetic fellow" and he was running late for tea at Ratty's house. As soon as he and Ratty were settled in, the postman arrived with urgent message from Angus MacBadger. He and Ratty arrived to Toad Hall to see what's the matter when MacBadger told them about Toad's new mania for a gypsy cart, driven by a horse named Cyril Proudbottom. Mole and Ratty found Toad riding down the road after wrecking a greenhouse with the cart and Cyril. When Toad offered to give them a ride, Mole excitedly climbed on the cart only to be stopped by Ratty. Mole and Ratty tried to pull Toad off the cart but Toad slop off his pants and rode away. As soon as Mole and Ratty caught up with him, they found Toad acting more strange than before, making pouting noises and bouncing on the road. Mole got worried and try to deny what it means but both he and Ratty knew that it means Toad has a new mania for motorcars. Mole and Ratty guides the crazed Toad back to Toad Hall and locked him up in his bedroom to keep him out of trouble, although Mole wanted to call it quits only to be reminded by Ratty that they must be firm. Unfortunately, Toad escapes and was found on a stolen motorcar later on. Mole, along with Ratty and MacBadger, were called to the court as witnesses of the Toad case and heard Cyril's story about how Toad got the motorcar by trading it with the weasels for Toad Hall. Mole and the others were shocked when they heard Mr. Winkie tell the court that Toad was trying to sell him the stolen motorcar, which quickly lead the court to find Toad guilty of the crime. Mole and his friends try to reopen the case with other courts but was turned each time. On Christmas day, Mole and Ratty were saying grace for Christmas dinner and for poor Toad at Ratty's house when the door opened for what appears to be a little old lady. Mole and Ratty were helping "her" in when something heavy hit Ratty's foot, causing him to drop the person, who was then revealed to be Toad in disguise. While Mole was happy to see Toad again, he asks him if he was afraid of the police. Toad laughed at the question until someone knocked on the door and ask them to open it. Toad panicked and plead for help, but Ratty told him that he owes a dept to society and tells Mole to let them in. Mole was reluctant to do it but he did open the door. It was MacBadger, who told the boys about his discovery of weasels at Toad Hall and their leader, Mr. Winkie, has the deed to it. Realizing that Toad was innocent the whole time, he asks for Toad's forgiveness and agreed to help get the deed to prove Toad's innocence to the law. Mole, Ratty, MacBadger, and Toad sneaked into Toad Hall through a secret passage. Mole was tied to a cloth rope and almost succeed in getting the deed from the sleeping Mr. Winkie when a night guard blow their cover and wake everyone up. This lead to a violent chase for the deed. Mole and the others managed to escape with their lives and Toad with the deed. With Toad's innocence proven, Mole happily celebrated the New Year with his friends and was thrilled that Toad was through with gypsy carts and motorcarts forever. However, their celebration was cut short when they heard a bang outside. They ran to the window to find Toad and Cyril riding an airplane, much to his and the others' dismay. Mickey's Christmas Carol Mole and Ratty play the role as the Alms collectors, asking Scrooge for donations for the poor. The first time they ask for donations Scrooge refuses, the second time he happily accepts. Disney Parks Mole appeared in both versions of ''Mr. Toad's Wild Ride. At Disneyland, the cars nearly crash into him as he's eating at a table. In the now-closed Magic Kingdom version, a simple animated figure of Mole would tip his hat to the riders at the beginning of the attraction. When the Magic Kingdom's version was replaced with The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, a painting with him and Pooh was placed on the floor inside Owl's house as a tribute to the previous attraction, in addition the more well-known Toad and Owl picture. Gallery Clipratmole.gif|Clip art of Mole 367995530 c4aabe8d05 b.jpg|Mole with Winnie the Pooh in a painting within The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. toad-2.jpeg|Mole figure from the former Magic Kingdom version of Mr. Toad's Wild Ride diningroom03.jpg|Mole in the Disneyland version of Mr. Toad's Wild Ride. Bd FAvYCEAAg7Ud.jpg Mtwrratmole.jpg Tumblr lw9lp8cfXZ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Skippy and Toby.jpg|Ratty and Mole as Collectors for the Poor in Mickey's Christmas Carol Molemodel.png|Scale model of Mole Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad characters Category:English characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Moles Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon